


be my friend, be my love

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: “Hey, so, I know that we have way more important things on our plate right now, like that guy that's trying to steal this place and your mom and the FBI, but...anyway, I just kind of sort of wanted to ask-”“Ask what, Scott?” Hope said, sounding more than a little annoyed at his rambling.“Well, um…are we gonna talk about what happened back there?”Scott and Hope have a conversation about the least pressing matters at hand. Takes place during and afterAnt-Man and the Wasp.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	be my friend, be my love

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched AMATW tonight and this idea just popped into my head!! I wanted more when it came to how Scott and Hope dealt with their reconciliation, so here's more. Hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> Title from If I Die Before You by Ludwig Goransson.

“The lab is right up here, come on, let’s go!”

Hope looped one arm around Scott as they started running towards the building, trying to make the action a little bit easier for him. She’d saved him from drowning, sure, but she suspected that he had to be feeling some side effects from growing and shrinking that drastically in the span of mere minutes.

She let go of Scott only to throw open the front doors to the lab and usher him inside. He stumbled on the first step that he tried to take on his own, but quickly regained his balance and soldiered on towards the elevator. He pressed the button to open the doors right as Hope rejoined him. She flashed him a quick smile as they slid inside the elevator and she selected the floor where the quantum tunnel resided.

The doors closed and they began their ascent. Scott turned towards Hope as he steadied himself, his mouth resting into a lazy smile.

“Hey, so, I know that we have way more important things on our plate right now, like that guy that's trying to steal this place and your mom and the FBI, but...anyway, I just kind of sort of wanted to ask-”

“Ask what, Scott?” Hope said, sounding more than a little annoyed at his rambling.

“Well, um…are we gonna talk about what happened back there?” he asked, looking up nervously and scratching the back of his neck.

“What happened back where?” she asked in return, feigning complete and total innocence.

“Oh, c’mon, you know. What happened back there! Are we gonna talk about it? It’s okay if we aren’t, I just want to know before we get up to the tunnel and have to fight Ghost and everything.”

Hope pursed her lips. “I don’t know what there is to talk about.”

Scott let out an exasperated huff. “You know, the kiss? That thing where you put your mouth on my mouth?”

“You don’t have to explain kissing to me, Scott.”

“Kinda seemed like I had to.”

Hope looked up at him, catching Scott’s gaze for a moment. She decided right then and there while staring at his puppy-like face that looking up had been a huge mistake.

“We can. Talk about it, I mean. Maybe not right now. We’re only a few seconds away from the lab. But I promise, we’ll have time after this.”

Scott’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. “Oh, great! That’s…I mean, that’s cool. That’s really cool. We’ll deal with it later,” he said, trying and failing to sound cool and casual.

Hope shook her head, but couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as the elevator chimed and the doors slid open.

“Yeah, later. Right now, we’ve got some ass to kick.”

\---

Hope wasn’t sure if the euphoria of having her mom back would ever wear off. She wanted to spend hours catching up and hearing all of her stories, but both of her parents decided to go to bed the moment that the lab was in a secure location and they had confirmed everything else was alright, exhausted from their travels to and from the quantum realm. She decided to do the same - the events of the past few days hadn’t left much time for sleep, after all - but even so, Hope found herself lying awake in her bed, eyes wide open and glued to the ceiling.

 _“Damn it,”_ she thought as she pulled herself out from under her covers and started changing out of her pajamas, _“Stupid Scott.”_

Going to Scott’s house to talk to him seemed like a great idea until she was actually parked by the curb in front of it. Her legs felt like they were growing heavier with each step, each one taking more effort than the one that had come before it.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she reached forward and practically slammed her hand into the doorbell. Scott didn’t immediately answer, so Hope prepared to turn and leave. However, before she could go back to her car and speed away to safety, the door swung open.

“Who’s there?” Scott asked with a yawn. His hair was, to put it mildly, extremely tousled. The red plaid robe he had wrapped around himself and his faded slippers only added to the overall disheveled look. He rubbed his eyes for a second and blinked slowly before recognizing that it was Hope on his doorstep. “Oh, hey! Aw, man, I thought that you might be the feds. I didn’t think they’d be back so soon, you know?”

She gave him a weak smile. “I wouldn’t either. And, well, I came over here because…it’s later.”

It took a moment for Scott to process what she had said, his face lighting up with recognition once he did. “Oh! Um, so you want to talk?”

“Yes. I do,” Hope said. Every single one of her instincts were telling her to run. But, by some miracle, she managed to keep her feet firmly planted on the front step.

“Cool! I would invite you in, but if it’s alright, I kind of want to go out? You know, since I haven’t been able to do that for a while at a time where I wasn’t trying to save the world,” Scott requested.

Hope narrowed her eyes at him ever so slightly, but ultimately nodded. “Sure. Do you want to change first or…?”

“Oh, yeah! Absolutely. I’ll be back in five, meet you in your car!”

\---

Somehow, they ended up back at the pier that they’d been on earlier.

 _“I saw an ice cream place nearby while I was throwing the lab back onto land,”_ Scott had said when he got into Hope’s car.

 _“Do you know if they’re open at one in the morning?”_ she had asked.

 _“Well, no. But, worst case scenario, we can just sit on the pier and look for dolphins,”_ he’d replied.

Miraculously, the ice cream place had been open - likely catering to the late night crowd that would soon be stumbling out of nearby bars, Hope thought - so they’d been able to go in and order before sitting down on a bench overlooking the ocean. Hope had gotten a single scoop of chocolate ice cream in a cone, but Scott had gone all out, deciding on a banana split piled high with multiple flavors, bananas, and cherries.

“I just still can’t believe I’m free. Like really, truly free,” Scott said incredulously, smiling and shaking his head, “You know what this ice cream tastes like?”

“Strawberry and vanilla?” Hope answered skeptically.

“No, silly goose. Freedom! It tastes like freedom.” Scott bit into a whole cherry to emphasize his point, causing Hope to laugh.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get you, Scott Lang,” she said with a small shake of her head.

He stopped eating long enough to direct his smile towards her, his expression giving off a level of warmth that Hope hadn’t been on the receiving end of in a while.

“So, uh, if now is a good time…you ready to talk about the thing that happened earlier?”

Hope took a bite of the cone in her hand before lowering it down to her lap. “Yeah. I’m not really sure how to start, though.”

“You can build a portal to a quantum realm but you can’t have an open and honest conversation about your feelings?”

“Yes, I believe that’s correct.”

Scott’s smile widened the smallest amount. “That’s okay. Maybe you could just start by talking about what made you…you know, kiss me.”

She felt her cheeks flush, as if she were still in middle school and getting flustered over a juvenile game of spin the bottle.

 _“Get it together, Hope,”_ she scolded herself, _“He’s right. You built a portal to the quantum realm with your dad. You can handle_ one _conversation with your ex-boyfriend.”_

“I was just really glad that you were alive,” she admitted, “You had me really scared there for a moment. So when you regained consciousness, I didn’t even think about it. It just…happened.”

“Aw, you were worried about me?” Scott asked, practically batting his eyelashes.

Hope chuckled. “Yeah, I was worried about you. Even with everything that’s happened, I hope you know that I still care about you.”

“You _hope_ I know?” Scott said, poking her in the arm. She rolled her eyes at the awful pun and playfully shoved him away.

“I regret ever saying anything.”

“Oh, well, that’s too bad. I was about to say that I really care about you, too. And apologize again for making you and your dad have to go off the grid. And for getting you guys caught by the FBI earlier today, I should have had my priorities straight and not told Luis where we were.”

Scott gazed out to the sea while Hope glanced sideways to look at him again. She almost hated herself for how she couldn’t help but admire his chiseled jawline in the blue light of the street lamps on the pier.

“You also know that I would have gone to Germany with you, right?”

He turned back to Hope, a bewildered expression crossing his face. “I figured that went without saying. I mean, who _wouldn’t_ go to Germany to help Cap?”

Hope took a deep breath. “I wouldn’t have gone to help Cap, Scott.”

“Well, why would you have gone then?”

“For you. I would have gone to help _you_.”

Hope’s gaze darted down to the ground. She wasn’t able to look up for what felt like a solid minute. When she finally dared to lift her head, she saw that Scott was looking at her with his mouth practically hanging open.

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do. I’m not usually a liar.”

“Hope,” Scott started, setting his sundae aside and timidly taking one of her hands in his, “I know I messed up. Not just once. I’ve messed up a lot. And just being able to talk to you again is great, and probably more than I deserve.”

“Oh, Scott…”

“I’m serious. You didn’t have to forgive me. Like I said, just being able to see you and work together again is great. But…it would also be great if we could kiss and do other stuff together again? Preferably not only when one of us has just had a near-death experience.”

Hope thought that her heart might beat right out of her chest. She wanted to consider every aspect of everything that Scott had just said, but at the last minute, decided to give him an impulsive answer.

“I think so too.”

Scott blinked slowly. “Wait, what?”

Hope laughed. “You're right, I think it _would_ be great to kiss and do all of that stuff again. Not just when one of us has almost died.”

Scott’s face broke out into an impossibly broad grin. “Well, that’s great! When can we start?”

“Now,” Hope replied, her tone close to being outright desperate. Her half-eaten ice cream cone rolled off of her lap and onto the ground as she reached out to pull Scott in close to her. For the second time that day, she kissed him by the water like her life depended on it.

Scott was momentarily stunned, but quickly reciprocated and wrapped his arms tightly around Hope, as if he were afraid that she would disappear forever if he let go.

For what it was worth, she hoped that he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. in the comments down below!! I love these dorks and just want them to be happy, might end up writing some more with them in the future idk. hope you all are doing well and staying safe!! <3


End file.
